


VTMtober 2020

by OberonNaga



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: #VTMtober, Brujah (Vampire: The Masquerade), Gen, Original Character(s), Ravnos (Vampire: The Masquerade)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OberonNaga/pseuds/OberonNaga
Summary: Taking the Inktober prompts from the official WoD twitter account and trying my hand at making short ficlets on them. Tags will change as I add chapters





	1. 1st Night - My OC

**1st Night - OC**

**Killian O’Neil**

**tw // ravnos**

**(The Ravnos as they were created are insensitive to the Rroma people and I do not condone the harmful stereotypes WW used in the creation of Clan Ravnos.)**

Vampires shouldn’t dream. It’s an established ‘fact’ of Kindred existence that when the sun rises and we let the blood take us, we are in torpor. Not even a blink is registered in the mind of a vampire between sunrise and sunset. That is what any self respecting scholar would tell you. Must be nice to be ignorant like that, because I dream every day. It’s not that I am surprised they are ignorant. Most of those supposed scholars aren’t cursed by the Week of Nightmares.

‘Week of Nightmares’ is such a misnomer. I first experienced the touch of the Lord of Nightmares was New Year's Day in ‘98. It was just any other night, drinking with my new fraternity ‘brothers’ to welcome in the new year and passing out after the ball dropped. My first nightmare was a river of blood and the multi-headed dragon rising up from beneath it. 

For the first few months, it was the dragon in the river, slowly pulling itself out of it. After that, my dreams were filled with Lovecraftian horrors and dry countryside. Slowly but surely, I was pulled to the east. As soon as I landed in India, my dreams showed me the way. 

I hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in a year and a half, so I decided to follow my dreams. I ended up in a black storm, a dust storm kicked up by some of the oldest Kindred in the area. A tempest summoned to kill Him. I know I laid eyes on the Lord of Nightmares, but my mortal mind could not register what I saw. I stared at it, too scared and fascinated to look away. That was the moment both He and I died.

I never knew my sire. Likely some poor vampire looking to add me to the Mass Embraces. Unfortunately for them, whatever killed Him was more than enough to render my sire to dust. I woke up in a half collapsed building, splattered with ancient vitae. 

The supernatural pull on my mind ended with the Week of Nightmares. I could have left as soon as I woke up but I stuck around to help the remaining Ravnos pick up what pieces they could. It took me a few months but I eventually made it back to the states with some very useful but controversial contacts. I eventually found my way to Miami, slipping in as a black sheep of Clan Ventrue. Definitely not the ideal clan to hide in, but it is infinitely better than being a known Caitiff.

What do I spend my nights doing? Partying at nightclubs and sketching. With a pension in my hand, I can see the monsters hiding under the skin. I keep the sketches hanging in my Haven. Mortals with fanged beasts going for their necks. Kindred hiding their inner monsters in that paper skin dead flesh. It’s amazing what could be hiding just out of normal sight.

Do you want me to sketch you?


	2. 2nd Night - Brujah

**2nd Night - Brujah**

**Holly**

‘You don’t need to work for the mortals. All the power in your blood and you are playing courier? You really that hard up for cash?’ Holly had heard it all but they just didn’t get it. Hoping from rooftop to rooftop showered in the bright lights of Miami nightlife made her feel alive. Made her feel like she wasn’t a corpse somehow allowed to keep walking around. They were always telling her that she needed to find some touchstones to keep herself sane. Apparently following connections that put you on the same level as mortals wasn’t the ‘correct’ way to do it.

Fuck ‘em. Holly never felt more alive then when she was soaring across the rooftops, tagging high walls, and dodging cops. Living a fast life may have ended with her tumbling drunkenly off a building from a mistimed jump and falling to her doom, but she never regretted a single moment of it. She’ll be even more damned if being a nigh immortal stop her from feeling alive. Which is why when the police found her, she was swinging upside down from a fire escape with a can of spray paint.

“Come down from there. This is the police.” Says the pig three stories down in the alleyway. Holly passes her gaze over the officer before they shine a mag light in her face and momentarily blind her. Shaking her head, Holly turns back to her tag, touching it up without a care in the world. After a few moments of ignoring them, the cop bangs on the side of the ladder. “Come on down, kid. Don’t make me come up to get you.” A second light flashed in Holly’s direction. Looks like the officer’s partner had arrived.

Holly waited for the officer to give up and start climbing up the fire escape before she dropped the spray can and pulled herself up over the rail. She gave the officers a moment to think she was actually going to comply before running and jumping off the fire escape, grabbing onto a nearby vent and sliding down. She hit the ground with a roll and popped back to her feat. She turned to face the cops just long enough to give them both middle fingers before bolting. She managed to hold in her laughter but couldn’t stop her mad grin as she easily leapt over debris while the pigs behind her stumbled. 

As much as she would love to run from the cops all night, the very low potential of them actually catching her or discovering something supernatural forced her to cut the chase short. She cut a corner and quickly obfuscated, watching with a smirk under her pain mask as the cops ran straight past her. When the coast was clear, she made her way up another fire escape. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out into the city. She had run farther than she thought and had a difficult time locating landmarks. She was probably somewhere she shouldn’t be, but that hardly stopped her before. She could smell the sea from her perch and just wanted to relax her for a moment. It was peaceful, or as peaceful as a Miami could be during Spring Break. The hotel across the street was full of college kids drinking at the pool and making an obsessive amount of noise. She took off her paint mask and looked down at the party, shaking her head with a little smile. “Nothing like college kids getting stupid drunk.”

  
  


“True.”

Holly felt her eyes widen as she turned to face the voice then leapt back as she noticed just how close he was. She forced the blood to pump through her system as she looked at the newcomer with half-raised hands. “Who are you?”

Standing at the edge of the roof was a tall man with a black and blue short sleeved Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts. His posture was relaxed and his green eyes shined with amusement as he looked at her. “Someone who very much enjoyed watching the merry chase. You picked a good time to end it though. A few more blocks and you would have ended up in someone else’s domain.”

Holly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She recognized where she was now, Venture Territory. This green-eyed monster wasn’t relaxed, he just classified her as ‘not a threat’. She felt her vitae boil at being looked down on. “Of course, you wouldn’t want someone else to get whatever you think you are going to take from me as payment.”

The bastard actually laughed at that. She kept the Beast locked behind it’s cage but couldn’t stop the growl from leaving her mouth. The Venture was doubled over from his laughter but lifted his hands in surrender as he tried to stifle his chuckles. “I’m sorry, truly. I don’t usually get responses like that. I don’t expect payment from anything. I just came over to talk to you about something.”

Holly raised an eyebrow. “Right. I’m sure that’s everything you want.”

He shakes his head. “Fine, if you want to feel vindicated so much, we will just say that you owe me a conversation.”

  
She scowled at him for a long moment before responding. “Fine. Who am I talking to then?”

He did a slight bow. “My name is Killian O’Neil, and you Ms. Road Runner?”

She couldn’t stop the small chuckle at that. “Holly.”


End file.
